


[podfic] Ghosts Of Your Past (never go away)

by Kess



Series: [podfic] Kylo Ren Needs To Stop Stabbing People [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So,” says Brendol, carefully, "So your dead father, who isn’t actually Force-sensitive, somehow came back as a Force ghost, and caught us having sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Kylo scowls. “I’m not crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Han Solo defies all logic and comes back to haunt his son, who really wants to stab something. Hux is confused. Phasma is still amused.</p><p>Or, Ren really needs to stop stabbing people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ghosts Of Your Past (never go away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts of Your Past (never go away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962231) by [evilblubber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilblubber/pseuds/evilblubber). 



Ghosts Of Your Past (never go away)

by Evilblubber

read by Kess

 

this is a Star Wars podfic

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream at parakaproductions, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/ghosts%20of%20your%20past.mp3) (length: 00:18:35 | size: 17MB)

 

Happy listening!


End file.
